gagapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lady Gaga/Vida temprana
Esta página necesita ser reelaborada. 1986–2004: Vida temprana Stefani Germanotta (nacida Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta), quien actúa bajo el nombre artístico ' Lady Gaga', nació el 28 de marzo de 1986 en el Lenox Hill Hospital de Nueva York, la hija mayor de Joseph y Cynthia (de soltera Bissett) Germanotta. Es mayormente de herencia Italiana con ascendencia francesa del lado de su madre. Tiene una hermana menor de seis años, Natali. A la edad de cuatro años, Stefani comenzó a aprender piano por oído y después de un tiempo, escribió su primera canción llamada "Dollar Bills". :"Todavía recuerdo la primera canción que escuché. Mi padre estaba escuchando lo que ahora conozco era "Money" de Pink Floyd, y entendía solo los sonidos de la caja registradora en la intro, Escribí una canción llamada "Dollar Bills" en mi papel de Mickey Mouse." Recibió un entrenamiento clásico más tarde para completar su conocimiento del piano. Cuando tenía once años, se unió a Juilliard School en Manhattan, aunque ella decidió que no era para ella. En su lugar se dirigió al Convento del Sagrado Corazón, una escuela católica romana privada. Ella dice que estaba "enfocada, decidida, siempre estaba en una banda, o en un musical, realmente no encajaba, pero tenía amigos porque soy una chica agradable para divertirme". Gaga se describió en la escuela secundaria como "muy dedicada, muy estudiosa, muy disciplinada", pero también "un poco insegura", como dijo en una entrevista, "Solían burlarse de mi por ser demasiada provocativa o demasiada excéntrica, así que empecé a bajar el tono. No encajaba, y me sentía como un monstruo." : Porque ella era consciente de los sacrificios de sus padres para su educación, Stefani tomó la escuela en serio desde una edad temprana. Uno de sus recuerdos favoritos de la infancia es tocar un concierto de piano en Sagrado Corazón a las 8. A los 11, comenzó a asistir a un día completo de clases de actuación los sábados. “Recuerdo la primera vez que bebí de una taza de café imaginaria,” ella dice, cerrando los ojos. “Es lo primero que te enseñan. Puedo sentir la lluvia también cuando no llueve.” (De New York Mag) Ella cantó en una banda cover de rock clásico, Mackin Pulsifer, durante su primer año de escuela secundaria. La banda hizo covers de canciones de Led Zeppelin junto con Pink Floyd y Jefferson Airplane. A los trece años, escribió su primera balada de piano "To Love Again". A los catorce años, Stefani comenzó a trabajar con el profesor de canto Don Lawrence. Ella recuerda a la persona que le sugirió su encuentro : : "Estaba cantando Want It That Way para mí en una tienda en la calle de mi casa, cuando el dueño de la tienda, que pasó a ser también un músico, me tiró a un lado y deslizó un número de teléfono en mi mano. Me dijo que su tío era un profesor de voz muy respetado que pensó que le gustaría trabajar conmigo. Lo llamé y recuerdo sus palabras, “Trabajo con la ganadora del Premio Grammy Christina Aguilera, Bono de U2, Mick Jagger y cuando la lista se hizo más grande me emocioné. ''"' —Lady Gaga''' Sus padres apoyaron su pasión por la música. Stefani aprendió por algunos años con Lawrence y comenzó a escribir música como una salida y menos como un hobby. 2004-2005: Proyecto de Arte Colaborativo 21 A la edad de diecisiete años, Gaga era una de las veinte personas en el mundo que había ganado la admisión temprana a la Universidad de Nueva York Tisch School of the Arts, donde estudió música y teatro en el Departamento de Grado de Drama. Se mudó a un dormitorio de la Universidad de Nueva York en la Calle 11. Cada otoño, los consejos de la sala de la Universidad de Nueva York albergan un UltraViolet Live Preliminar, un concurso para beneficiar al cáncer. Stefani compitió y ganó para su sala. Al mismo tiempo, perfeccionó sus habilidades de escritura al componer ensayos y trabajos analíticos centrados en temas como el arte, la religión y el orden sociopolítico. 2005-2006: Comienzos de la carrera El 3 de febrero, Stefani ganó el tercer lugar en la final con una mezcla de sus dos composiciones originales: Captivated y Electric Kiss en un piano. Después de su cumpleaños de dieciocho años, Stefani decidió dejar la universidad e irse de la casa de sus padres para seguir una carrera en la música. Le dieron un año para firmar un sello discográfico o ella tendría que regresar a la universidad. Ella fue a vivir en el Lower East Side de Nueva York sin ningún apoyo financiero de sus padres. : “''Dejé a mi familia entera, conseguí el apartamento más barato que pude encontrar, y comí mierda hasta que alguien escuchara''.” Frankie Fredericks, un amigo de la NYU (Universidad de Nueva York) que se convirtió en su primer "manager" aunque no recibiera el pago de su ayuda, reservó a Stefani su primer concierto pagado, ayudó a montar la SGBand y también obtener su primer demo real con Joe Vulpis más tarde ese año. Durante ese verano, Stefani y Frankie comenzaron a comprar y reservar en varios lugares de música en el centro de la ciudad de Nueva York. La actuación en vivo se constituyó de Stefani tocando sus canciones solistas de piano. The Bitter End se convirtió en uno de sus lugares frecuentes para actuar por lo que se convirtió en su base de origen como ella lo llamó. Para septiembre, decidió poner su enfoque en hacer una banda glammy, la SGBand (Stefani Germanotta Band) compuesta de chicos que realmente creían en su talento. Alrededor de ese tiempo, "Conocí a Stefani en el The Bitter End Cafe y quedé asombrada por sus habilidades. Inmediatamente la invité a participar en algunas canciones con Melle Mel en este proyecto que estábamos desarrollando." dijo Maura Casey que estaba trabajando en un álbum para niños llamado "'Scott y la dimensión secreta". Empezaron a trabajar en septiembre en el proyecto. Stefani escribió y arregló una canción 'The Fountain of Truth' y apareció en 'World Family Tree' con Melle. Antes de que el proyecto fuera lanzado finalmente el 13 de noviembre de 2006 con un nuevo título, "The Portal in the Park" (El Portal en el parque) , Stefani llamó a Maura para cambiar sus créditos a 'Lady Gaga'. El 1 de octubre fue la primera vez que tocaron como banda en The Bitter End. Para el 60º Desfile Anual del Día de Colón, Stefani fue invitada a tocar 'No Floods' en las calles. El evento fue transmitido en vivo por NBC, una de las anfitrionas, María Bartiromo, dijo de su actuación : "Tiene sólo diecinueve años y ... qué voz." Un mes más tarde, la banda comenzó a grabar un demo de cinco pistas con el productor Joe Vulpis. 2006-2007: Desarrollo artístico El 20 de enero de 2006, la SGB tocó en The Bitter End y agotó en ventas las cinco canciones demo, Words. Continuaron haciendo conciertos y escribiendo música y en marzo, agotaron su primer EP, Red and Blue en su base, The Bitter End. La sensación subterránea fue elegida por Bob Leone, Director de Proyectos Nacionales del renombrado y célebre Salón de la Fama de los Cantautores, para ser una de las nueve intérpretes en el 2006 New Songwriters Showcase en el Cutting Room. Ella tocó Hollywood y llamó la atención de Wendy Starland, una de las colaboradores de Robert Fusari. He mentioned to Starland that he was interested in locating a female singer under 25 to front a band like the Strokes—ella no tenía que ser guapa, ni siquiera una gran cantante, pero tenía que tener algo sobre ella que no se pudiera quitar los ojos de encima. :"El no podía estar allí esa noche, pero me pidió que vigilara a alguien que tenga la capacidad y el deseo, y eso es definitivamente Stefani."' '—'Wendy Starland' : “La confianza de Stefani llenó la habitación,” dice Starland. “Su presencia es enorme. Y sin miedo. Escuché el tono, la afinación y el timbre de su voz. ¿Podía tener un rango dinámico enorme? ¿Fue capaz de ponerse suave y luego dura? Y sentí que ella era capaz de hacer todo eso mientras daba esta poderosa energía.” Gaga estalló en risa cuando Starland corrió hacia ella después de la actuación y le dijo, “Estoy a punto de cambiar tu vida.” Corrieron fuera del club juntas, y Starland llamó a Fusari en su teléfono celular. “Rob dijo: "¿Por qué me estás despertando?" Le dije que encontré a la chica. '¿Qué? Es realmente uno en un millón. ¿Cuál es su nombre? "Stefani Germanotta". 'Um, tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Cómo es ella?' No te preocupes por eso. -¿Tiene buenas canciones? No. -¿Cómo está su banda? Horrible.” Starland se ríe. “No estaba lanzando un producto. Yo estaba lanzando a la chica.” Fusari aceptó encontrarse con la chica. Él era, por decirlo suavemente, apático. “Mientras yo estaba hablando con ella, estaba cerca de la computadora, así que fui a su página en PureVolume y tenía su música de fondo” Fusari dice. "Francamente, sonaba como una banda de boda, pero yo podía decir que esta persona tenía más que ofrecer creativamente, así que la invité al estudio.” Ella tomó el autobús a Parsippany de la Autoridad Portuaria y Fusari la esperó en la parada con Tom Kafafian. Caminó un cuarto de milla por New Road para llegar al estudio de grabación de Rob Fusari, 150 Studios. “Estamos en el coche y vemos a una chica por la ventana de esta pizzería,” Fusari dice. “Mi amigo dice: "Creo que es ella." Esperaba que no fuera ella. Tenía una visión clara de cómo debía ser y eso no era. Esperaba encontrar a alguien que parezca un poco sucia, como si acabara de salir de la cama. Ella era más como una guidette, por falta de un mejor término.” Él continúa, “Sin embargo, había algo raro en ella. Estaba mezclando las décadas en términos de moda. Había algo muy años 60 sobre ella, pero también algo así como los años 90. Mi amigo sale con ella y es un camino corto de vuelta al estudio y yo estaba pensando, 'Esto no va a funcionar.' ” Aunque era escéptico, Fusari le pidió que probara una de sus canciones en el piano, ella tocó Hollywood. Él dice,'' “Dentro de 15 segundos, estoy como, 'Esto es todo. Mi vida está a punto de cambiar. Mientras ella está tocando, Estoy en mi teléfono enviando un correo electrónico a mi representante legal como, ‘Necesito un contrato mañana.’ Vi totalmente el potencial de la superestrella. Simplemente no sabía en qué forma o qué género iba a ser."'' Casi de la noche a la mañana, Stefani estaba lista para firmar un acuerdo de producción, pero su padre decidió crear una empresa, Team Love Child LLC en lugar. Stefani se hizo amigo de Thomas Kafafian y escribió canciones con él junto con Fusari. Stefani a Lady Gaga Después de un tiempo, Stefani estuvo de acuerdo en que su nombre no iba a ayudarla a entrar en la industria. Un día, Stefani estaba cantando Again Again en el piano para Rob y le dijo a ella "Eres tan malditamente Freddie Mercury, eres tan dramática." Le explicó que la "chica interior" , el aspecto teatral de ella, era la parte más interesante. Radio Ga Ga es uno de los favoritos de Fusari de Queen. "Todos los días, cuando Stef llegó al estudio, en vez de saludar, empecé a cantar 'Radio Ga Ga' ” Fusari explica. “''Esa fue su canción de entrada.” Stefani estaba en medio de una lluvia de ideas de un nombre artístico, cuando recibió un texto de Fusari que decía "Lady Gaga" ''“En realidad fue un fallo,” Dice Fusari. “Escribí 'Radio Ga Ga' en un texto e hice una autocorrección así que de alguna manera 'Radio' cambió a 'Lady'. Ella me respondió el mensaje, 'Eso es.' Después de ese día, ella era Lady Gaga. Ella estaba como. -No vuelvas a llamarme Stefani. ” Ella pensó que su nuevo apodo era fresco e incluso sus amigos comenzaron a llamarla Gaga. Ella mantuvo "Lady", para feminizar su apodo. A lo largo de cuatro meses, Gaga se mudó de Nueva York a Jersey siete días a la semana, reformando radicalmente su enfoque. Pusieron su foco en escribir canciones de rock, como éste era su género preferido. Dejó de hacer shows en vivo y se reinició sólo para actuar como Lady Ga Ga o Lady Gaga a finales de primavera / principios del verano de ese año. Una nueva cuenta PureVolume fue creada con el fin de promover su música y su nombre en MySpace cambió a Lady Gaga. Las canciones publicadas en sus páginas personales estaban en la misma continuidad de su trabajo anterior. El nuevo material fue más pulido, pero aún entre las baladas de rock amargo y dulce a rock power-pop con canciones como Brown Eyes y Wonderful. La reacción entre sus colegas fue negativa sobre el sonido que escogieron. Intentaron usarla como compositora pero eso no funcionó tan bien. “Con ese tipo de canciones, la gente está mirando la fuente de esa música, de quién viene,” dice Starland. Como escritora, Gaga escribió con dos artistas producidas por Fusari, Lina Morgana y Leila Broussard. En Julio, Wonderful gano audiencia en una radio web llamada iWebRadio y alcanzó la posición numero dos. Durante ese tiempo, hizo una actuación en vivo por mes hasta agosto. Principios de la música pop : “Una mañana, estaba leyendo un artículo sobre lo difícil que es para las mujeres tener éxito en el género de rock. Me encantó lo que estábamos haciendo, pero no iba a ser una venta fácil. Le dije: 'Stef, ¿qué pasaría si nos sentáramos hoy, abandonamos lo que íbamos a trabajar y me siento en la caja de ritmos, haz un ritmo y empezamos con algo más de baile.’ ella dice: 'De ninguna manera. No lo haré.' ” '—''Rob Fusari''' Tomaron un descanso en Chili's, su lugar de almuerzo regular, y Fusari convenció a Gaga para probar su idea. Al final del día, los dos completaron la melodía, “Beautiful, Dirty, Rich” y “Nunca volvimos a las cosas de rock." Más tarde en una entrevista, Gaga dijo: "Yo estaba como, 'Si no fuera yo, no escucharía esto. Me aburriría en este show". Al encontrarse rodeada de cantantes que escribieron el mismo estilo de música, La idea de Rob fue algo fresco y provocativo en el rock'n'roll underground: la música pop. Gaga encontró su nicho musical cuando empezó a incorporar melodías pop y el glam rock de David Bowie y Queen en la mezcla. "Queen y David Bowie fueron la clave para mí ... No sabía qué hacer hasta que descubrí a Bowie y Queen", dice Gaga. También iniciaron un romance, que hizo tumultuosa su colaboración artística. Cuando a Fusari no le gustaban sus "ganchos", se ponía llorosa y rezongaba por sentirse sin valor. Pero también era duro con ella. Gaga no estaba en la moda en este tiempo: Le gustaban las polainas y las sudaderas, tal vez con un hombro hacia fuera. “Un par de veces, llegó al estudio con pantalones de chándal y le dije: -¿De verdad, Stef? ” dice Fusari. “ -¿Y si yo tuviera a Clive Davis aquí hoy? Debería llamar a la sesión ahora. Prince no toma un helado en el 7-Eleven pareciendo como Chris Rock. Ahora eres un artista. No se puede activar y desactivar esta función.” Fusari se centró en el sonido, mientras que Gaga comenzó a interesarse en hacer una declaración de moda. "Ella guardó este libro de recuerdos de todas estas cosas diferentes que veía en las revistas", dice Fusari. “No siempre era ropa. Podría ser como un letrero de neón. Podría ser la mano de alguien con un anillo en ella. Ella me lo mostraría y yo diría: 'Sí, eso está genial, Stef.' No estaba interesado.” Island Def Jam El nuevo sonido aumentó su popularidad con canciones tempranas como 'Beautiful, Dirty, Rich' y 'Shake Your Kitty'. Gaga comenzó a hacer su actuación en vivo con su teclado y su MacBook tocando sus ritmos sintéticos. Incluso con un nuevo tipo de música, conseguir el reconocimiento por la industria de la música no era fácil para ella. "Cuando estaba tocando los clubes de rock de Nueva York, un montón de sellos discográficos pensaba que yo era demasiado teatral. Luego, cuando hice una audición para musicales de teatro, los productores dijeron que yo era demasiado pop". Hasta que un día, Fusari recordó: "Yo toqué para Joshua Sarubin, quien era de A & R en Island Def Jam y el dijo, ‘Tengo que conseguir a esta chica aquí la próxima semana.'"'' “Había algo inusual en ella,” dice Sarubin. “Se sentó en el piano en una sala de exhibición y la forma en que tocaba y las letras y la forma en que actuaba y cantaba era tan diferente y en tu rostro, y no podía apartarse. Llevaba estas locas botas blancas y un mini vestido negro y tenía esta presencia como, ‘Soy sexy y no me importa lo que alguien tenga que decir al respecto.’ Durante esa reunión, Antonio "L.A." Reid se detuvo y le dijo "¡Puedo oírte de mi oficina, eres muy fuerte!". El vio una estrella nacida dentro de esa joven mujer y la contrato en el acto. El 6 de septiembre de 2006, Lady Gaga dijo 'acepto' a un acuerdo de desarrollo de artista y un primer álbum programado para mayo de 2007. "Pero después de que él me contrató, él nunca se reunió conmigo.Yo solía esperar fuera de su oficina durante horas, con la esperanza de que él tomara reuniones conmigo sobre mis canciones, pero nunca sucedió. Él finalmente me despidió después de tres meses." "Estaba bastante devastada. Sé lo que es estar en una sello cuando no lo entienden," ''dice Gaga en su contrato original. Esa confianza se sacudió cuando la despidieron de Island Def Jam después de unos pocos meses. La razón por la que la compañía la despidió sigue siendo un misterio, pero la palabra vino de abajo de la oficina de Reid que estaban sirviendo el contrato. : "Tal vez podría haber permanecido con la discográfica un poco más de tiempo, pero no quería que estuviera en una situación en la que la gente no la entendiera. Ella era demasiado buena. Fue doloroso porque pensé que iba a ser mi próxima gran cosa.” ' ''—''Joshua Sarubin Después de que Def Jam dejó su contrato, en lugar de dejarla así, Laurent Besencon de New Heights Entertainment creyó en el artista pero identificó que ella necesitaba un diverso sonido para ser contratada. Gaga se preguntaba si debía abandonar la música por completo, pero FFusari la animó a descansar un rato y pasar tiempo con su familia. Después de unos pocos meses desalentadores, su gestión mutua trajo a Lady Gaga y RedOne juntos. Después de la vacilación preliminar de RedOne, Besencon instó firmemente a la colaboración. Entonces ella decidió seguir haciendo música como ella realmente cree que es su destino y decidió trabajar más duro. : Mi gerente me llamó y me dijo, "tienes que conocer a esta chica - ella es la artista más increíble.” Si alguien es bueno, no me importa si esa persona tiene un contrato. El primer día que trabajamos juntos, vinimos con una canción llamada ‘Boys Boys Boys’ e hicimos clic." ''—RedOne Alrededor de ese tiempo, Lady Gaga salía con el dueño del St. Jerome's en Nueva York en 2006. En diciembre, Lady Gaga se conoció por primera vez a Lady Starlight que estaba bailando go-go en su cumpleaños en el bar. Inmediatamente hicieron clic, ''"Ambas somos ladies," dijo Lady Starlight, "Puso un billete de dólar en mis bragas y el resto es historia." Comenzaron a trabajar juntas porque Gaga amaba toda su estética y le dijo:'' "¿Qué piensas de lo que haces con lo que yo hago?" Ya tenía la mayoría de las canciones (de The Fame) escritas y realmente me gustó personalmente, incluso si no estoy realmente en la música pop."'' 2007–2008: Performance de arte :"Volví a mi apartamento. Yo tocaba un espectáculo una vez a la semana. Comencé a colaborar con mi amiga, Lady Starlight, y tocaríamos show tras show después. Empecé a prepararme para una presentación." –'Lady Gaga ' Lady Starlight ayudó a Lady GaGa a crearla en modas de teatro mientras creaba espectáculos burlescos en antros con drag queens y bailarines go-go. Durante ese tiempo, ella también bailó go-go a las canciones que tocaba. Cuando el padre de Gaga vio su arte de performance, "No pudo mirarme unos cuantos meses," ella admite de su experimentación temprana. "Yo estaba en tangas de cuero, así que era difícil para él - él simplemente no entendía." Finalmente, comenzó a apoyar a su hija y ahora están orgullosos de ella. El dúo colaboró en muchos proyectos como “Lady Gaga and the Starlight Revue”- un tributo low-fi de los años 1970 que incluyó a Lady Gaga en el sintetizador, Lady Starlight girando ritmos, movimientos go-go coreografiados, brillantes bolas de discoteca, y laca para el cabello, llamas encendidas y rociado a la audiencia. Ellas tambien hicieron el "New York Street Revival and Trash Dance" juntas durante un mes cada semana haciendo un show. Streamline y Interscope Records En algún lugar de 2007, Rob Fusari envió algunas canciones a sus amigos, Vincent Herbert de Streamline Records. Después, Vincent fue a uno de los shows de Lady Gaga con Lady Starlight y le dijo: "Te tengo" y la firmó en su sello. Gaga también despertó el interés del presidente de Interscope Jimmy Iovine en 2007. Él le ofreció un acuerdo de discográfica a través de Streamline / Interscope poco después de su actuación en Lollapalooza con Lady Starlight en Agosto. En ese momento, ella aprendió mucho sobre la composición y trabajó con un número de productores y tratando de construir un nombre para ella. Jody Gerson firmó el acuerdo editorial de Gaga con Sony/ATV. Dijo a la revista Billboard, “''Ella me impactó desde el momento que la conocí,” dice Gerson. “''Ella ya estaba firmada con Interscope, y tenemos mucha suerte de que todos estén en la misma página y tengan una gran relación de trabajo.” Durante el otoño, RedOne tocó Boys Boys Boys a Akon con quien tiene una compañía de producción llamada RedOneKonvict. Akon estaba tan emocionado que la quería como escritora para artistas en Universal (El proyecto en solitario de Nicole Scherzinger, New Kids on the Block). Se reunieron en noviembre de 2007 y comenzaron a escribir juntos y ella aprendió mucho sobre la composición durante ese tiempo. : "Yo era como la chica extraña que se vestía como un animal del zoológico, el glamour de la basura en una sala llena de gatos urbanos de hip-hop," ella sonríe." –'Lady Gaga ' Artículos relacionados #'1986-2008: Primeros años' #2008-2009: The Fame era #2009-2010: The Fame Monster era #2011: Born This Way era Sesión de fotos Fotógrafos de localización Referencia Categoría:Biografía Categoría:Eras